


White Tiger

by KellySeumilli



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bromance, M/M, Romance, Tigers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySeumilli/pseuds/KellySeumilli
Summary: Young omega Jimin is terrified to be touched by alphas and has a reason. He avoids all alphas and during heat he hides in the forest. That's all until the wedding of his best friend and meeting with one particular alpha.





	1. °°ONE°°

Pain. It was here again. Each month is coming and going and the only thing it left is a reminder of the empty place inside me. The place that is asking me to find somebody who will be here and take care of me as well as own me. It was a pure animalistic feeling I couldn't control. It was a heat. Something every omega is going through from the age of fifteen. That’s when we first see alphas as someone else. It doesn’t matter if we grew up together, once we meet an alpha in our heat we can’t say no to them.

Sad story is, that most alphas found out about it way too soon and most of us were mated really young and to someone who they didn’t want. I was the exception. I wasn’t mated yet. I was clever. When I felt my heat coming I hid in the mountains and stayed there till it was over. Yes, I felt empty like a bowl but clean and satisfied that no one used me against my will.

I was going back to our village from my heat when I heard bells ringing. There was going to be a meeting in the village hall soon and everyone should be there, me as well. I hurried to be there asap. Once I arrived I saw our chief standing in front of others proudly looking at one of his twin sons.

“It’s my pleasure to announce that here my son, Jin, found his other half, his mate! The official wedding will be in a week from today and all of you are welcomed!” He screamed and my empty heart got even worse upon finding out who his mate was. Taehyung. Jin’s mate was Taehyung, my best friend. How did this happen? Did Taehyung want it or did Jin make him mate him? I have so many questions, but looking at his face I could tell Tae was happy. He looked in love.

I walked away, to my home. It’s not like I wasn’t happy for Tae, more likely I was maybe a little jealous. If he found his mate it will be good for him, he was a lucky one. I wasn’t that lucky yet. Maybe never.

I went into a shower to wash out the forest smell and sit down. I didn’t realize it till now, but I was very dirty. I lubricated a lot this heat and it was all over me with dust, leaves and other stuff from forest. Most of it ended up stuck in my fur because of when I changed, it didn’t hurt that much.

When I went out of the shower Taehyung was in the living room with that square smile of his. I just giggled and sat on the sofa in my bathrobe.

He kept on grining and not telling anything so I just laughed. “Just tell it already, I know you have a lot to say,” I sounded a little bit weird but I hope he didn’t realize it.

“Would you believe it! I found a mate! And it’s chief’s son! Do you know how many girls are jealous of me?” he laughed so hard I couldn’t help and laugh with him.

“Yes, I saw you,” I said drying my hair with the towel. “How did you do that? I mean, catching a chief’s son isn’t that easy,” I said and his expression changed into really serious one. When did this guy start to change so much?

“That was destiny,” he said and I stared at him like he is drunk. What the fuck? Destiny?

“You can’t be serious. Destiny, Tae? Don't you have some better story?” How can it be a destiny?

Tae just changed his position on the sofa to sit more comfy and looked at me very seriously. “I’m gonna explain you something and you should shut up and listen,” I was staring at him but did what he wanted.

“Listening,” I sat there and watched him.

“You know when we feel so empty inside and we can’t change it? After heat when you feel like you miss something? I was talking with other mated omegas and they said that when alphas mated them without them wanting it, both of them ended up hurt, and badly so. Also none of those omegas have a kittens as you can see. I went to meet the chief to tell him that so other unmated omegas will feel less in danger and won’t have to hide away from the village like you just did,” I didn’t get much of what he was saying and what connection it had with him to be mated now.

“But Tae, wait. Are you saying that forced mating can lead to disaster? Like no kittens no future generation?” if that was true… “What did chief said about that?” I asked.

“That he found out too. Few years back people was saying that this village won’t be big enough for us but now they are worried there will be empty houses.” He shook his head and looked at me. “But that’s just part of it. Back to why I came here,” he was gesticulating so much. “When me and chief were talking about it his son, Jin, came to him to announce him that he’s going into the forest. What was more important was that when he got to the table we were sitting at, he touched my shoulder,” Tae said excited and I still didn’t understand him.

“So what?” Tae groaned at my lack of interest and stood up, walking back and forth.

“At that moment I got such an electric shock I had problems to breathe. Before I could think about it any longer or tell him what the hell he did to me, he was gone. Of course the chief looked at me like I was crazy when I told him. The next day we met again in the hall. I was going to the chief to discuss the omega thing when we met,” he looked at me with yearning eyes. “He looked so fucking gorgeous! All dirty with leaves in the hair and sweaty,” I gave him disgusted look. How can that be gorgeous? “Anyway,” he continued quickly when he saw my look. “I thought what if I’ll get that electric shock again if I touch him. Do you know what happened?”

“Do I look like I know?”

“Jesus you’re so emotionless,” he looked little bit dissapointed but soon it was changed into another wave of excitement. “I didn’t get that shock,”

“See? You are really a weird best friend!” I stood up and screamed at him.

“I told you to shut up while I talk!” he screamed back and I just sat down.

“Okay so what happened?” I asked looking at him.

“Don’t laugh okay?” I shook my head, “I think I went into heat back then,” and my eyes widen.

“Tae, you were in heat before, like a week ago. That’s impossible,” I couldn’t believe him, not even because we were best friends. Heat comes only once a month and for him it was over.

“I thought that as well but I felt it. I became all hot and freaking horny, I even lubricated. Like my body wanted to get mated and I didn’t know why. And you know what was even more weird? When I ran away he followed me.”

“What a pervert!”

“Oh fuck off will you?”

“Okay okay peace! So what was his reason to follow you? Did he tell you?” Tae grinned.

“He said that I smelled great and he doesn’t know why but he had to touch me. Of course I was so much in fear and I had nowhere to run. I was pinned to the wall. And I liked it!”

“Oh God please save this poor creature here.”

“Can you stop making jokes? I’m serious. You know as well as I do that being touched by an alpha during heat against our will feels like being burned alive right?” oh yeah.

It happened to me two times and I hated that moments. When heat hurts, this hurts hundred times more. Each time I almost fainted but I was lucky enough to get away. “I’m sorry for you, it must’ve been hard on you.” I was truly worried.

“You’re wrong. When he touched me it was like… like… I don’t know! It’s hard to explain it, but it wasn’t bad at all! I wanted more, he wanted more as well and we just...” he clapped his hands together while he was grinning like crazy.

“So you’re one hundred percent sure he is you’re mate. Like the one true mate and you’ll have a lot of kittens.” I said and he knew I was very negative about that.

“Yes I am. I never felt so good in my life and loosing my virginity to him was the best thing I could ever do. I’m happy to be marrying him and not just because he is the chief’s son.” He sounded so serious I couldn’t hurt him by saying something weird.

“And you’re gonna have a wedding in a week… quite soon,” I said and Tae came to sit next to me.

“You’ll come, right?” he looked at me with those puppy like eyes of his and I couldn’t say no. I wanted him to be happy.

“I will… but not for long, you know me,” but for Tae it was like he didn’t hear me. He heard just ‘I will’ and his concentration was there.

“Thank you, Jimin-ah! I knew you'd understand me!” he was dancing around the room and I couldn't help but laugh.

“Wait, did you said something about this mating thing to somebody else?” I asked putting the towel down from my dark hair.

“Nope, no one. Why?”

“It didn’t happen to anyone else yet so can we keep it to ourselves? Just untill we find somebody else who experienced the same thing. They may think you are a crazy person and that you won’t marry your prince,” I said and Tae became worried about it as much as I did.

“Fine, let’s make a promise,” he showed me his pinky finger and I took it with mine. 

“Pinky promise.” 

 


	2. °°TWO°°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for lovely comments at first chapter. I'm happy you like the story and I'll update like... 7 Chapters at once since I just want it to be at the same level as on AFF. Hope you'll enjoy this Chapter and others as well and I'm terrible at updating so bear with me, please~~
> 
> ━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━

The week went faster than I thought. I knew it would only be a week but all the preparations were so tiring that I couldn’t really rest. Not like Tae would let me. He was going to wear a white tuxedo and it really looked good on him. I was going to wear a simple suit. I didn’t need more than that.

  


The ceremony was very nice. The chief was smiling, my friend and Jin were looking disgustingly in love. Like really… Maybe I didn’t like the feeling because I wanted to feel the same. Maybe it was like that because I thought that I’m loosing the only close family I had. Yes, I was welcomed to live in the big Chief’s house with them but I refused. I felt like a bother to my happy friend. Tae promised that nothing much would change, he is just gonna have a husband. And a new home. And a lot of sex. And probably kittens later. Did he said nothing’s gonna change that much?

  


Still for some reason here he was, standing in the hall with all the other people that came to the wedding. Tae was talking to a lot of new people, a lot of omegas as well and his newly wed husband was standing next to him. They looked happy. Jin was holding Tae in his arms and Tae covered Jin’s hands with his own. I couldn’t believe how they can they trust each other so much. Not in this society.

  


I went to one of the tables and took a cup with vine or something. I gulped it down in one motion. I needed some alcohol in my veins to not look so hurt. My emptiness grew each moment I saw them. I was hoping for… no I needed something like that.

  


“You okay?” an unknown voice sounded next to me and I jumped away from it. “Calm down, I’m not gonna bite you,” the male said and I found out it was Namjoon, Jin’s twin brother. That twin brother. But the only twin thing about them was their date of birth. They were as different as the moon and the sun. In this village Jin was the sun and Namjoon was the moon.

  


“Don’t talk to somebody from their back. Mainly not to me. I’m very sensitive,” I took another cup and leaned against the table.

  


“I’ll remember that,” he said and I saw that he had a drink as well. “Do you like the wedding?”

  


“Why wouldn’t I? I have never seen Tae this happy. It’s just unbelievable.” I said truly, and Namjoon looked like he knows what I’m talking about.

  


“Exactly! Unbelievable. I was asking Jin if he meant it. If he’s really gonna marry your friend over there. Do you know what he said to me?” Namjoon and giggled.

  


“Destiny.” we said at the same time and start laughing.

  


“Destiny my ass… I really can’t believe it. To think that he was dating Suzy for about a two years, broke up with her because of your friend and even got married within a week...”

  


“Don’t try to tell me Tae made him do that by some weird way, I must tell you he’d never. We wouldn't let anyone mate us if we don’t feel like it’s the right person.” I shivered. “It hurts,” I whispered remembering my first heat.

  


“Are you okay?” he asked me and obviously wanted to touch me but I avoided it. He was an alpha after all.

  


“Yes I’m good. No need to worry, Namjoon-shi,” I said and started to walk away.

  


“Wait, what’s your name?! I promise I won’t touch you,” he said and I stopped. I turned back to him. “I really won’t I promise. I just need to talk to somebody who won’t congratulate me or ask me how your friend got my brother so I can get me one as well,” after that I honestly laughed. I walked back.

  


“I’m Jimin,” I said and smiled at him instead of giving him my hand. He got it and just nodded.

  


“I guess you know my name already,” he giggled and I nodded with a smile. “I feel like going out of here for a run, what about you?” he looked at me and honestly I didn’t think it’s that bad of an idea.

  


“Okay but we should tell our happily married couple.” I looked back at Taehyung and Jin.

  


“Yeah, I’ll do that,” he walked away from me and walked towards Tae and Jin. They spoke for a wile before he turned to me with winning smile on his face. He didn’t wait a moment and run towards main door waving at me to join him. I just laughed and ran after him.

  


We went out and headed towards the forest. I liked feeling free and changing into my tiger form. It was the best for me. I almost changed when we were close but I stopped. Namjoon looked after me confused.

  


“I really don’t want to tore apart my suit,” I whined and he laughed.

  


“I’ll buy you a new one.”

  


“No way!” I protested and quickly ran to my house to change and than back to Namjoon who really didn’t care about what he was wearing and changed when he saw me coming.

  


In his tiger form he looked so monumental. Dangerous. Real alpha. Black lines on his back contrasting with orange and white fur. I liked the way he looked and it took me some time to resist the feeling to touch him. I just shook my head and took off my jumper (really I needed to dress in something else or I’d tore my suit apart) and then changed into my tiger form.

  


Taehyung once said I’m special. When I said he was my family I meant it. I was brought into the village as a little kitten, I wasn’t born here. My parents were killed by hunters and I was the only one who survived. I was raised by old grandma Nana. She was like a mother to me, but went on to the other world two years ago, just the time where I was getting to know who I am.

  


Even in tiger form I could see Namjoon literally staring at me. Yes, I looked different. Instead of being a normal tiger, I was the white one. Rare in our community. Except for the black lines on my back I was pure white. I had blue eyes and I thought about myself as a walking elegance when I was in my tiger form. Think whatever you want, I love my walking. Bear with it.

  


I didn’t let Namjoon to stare for a long time before I run towards him. He looked like he panicked for a moment and when I jumped over him he looked shocked. I turned around and saw him laying on the ground. It was so so funny to see a so strong tiger looking like he was on rollerblades.

  


He stood up quickly and ran after me. It was really something, he was fast but I was more intelligent so I avoided him like a matador avoiding the bull and he ended up on the ground again. Now we were both laughing. I walked to him and waved my furry tail in front of his face before running into woods. I heard him follow me.

  


Now I felt free. We ran through forest. The heavy clatter of our paws was barely audible. We were running fast with elegance and danger hidden inside our mouths. I loved jumping onto rocks, laying there and feeling the sun on my fur. I felt so comfortable. Namjoon would lay next to me enjoying it as well, lazing around or making weird noises and changing position a lot. He even laid on his back and put all four paws up pretending to be some dead animal. If he wanted to make me laugh he succeeded.

  


We had few stops on our way, in the cave with the hidden stream and holes in the roof. The sun coming from the holes reflecting on the water made the cave really unforgettable. Yeah, we ended up all wet because of course he had to jump into the water. And splash on me as well. And I jumped after him splashing him more. Yeah, I feel so ashamed to act like a kid. Nevermind.

  


After some time which felt like hours we got back. The sun was low and our fur was glowing in the last light beams. We said each other silent good byes and went to our homes. What I didn’t expect was to see Taehyung there. I giggled and went inside the bed room and changed.

  


“What? Your husband isn’t as okay as you thought?” I teased him but I was met with rolling eyes.

  


“For your information, Jin is amazing and right now he’s waiting for me in bed,” he glared at me.

  


“Then why are you not there? With him?” I asked and still didn’t get why he came…

  


He looked at me with a grin on his face. He comfortably sat on my sofa and kept on looking at me while I was changing.

  


“Look, Tae, I really have no idea why are you here and why are you giving me that look,” I was so confused by him and by why he is like that. I was thinking about watching a movie or something but now I have to watch that stupid face my best friend was making.

  


“How was your run with Namjoon?” Tae ask and I just srugged with my shoulders.

  


“It wasn’t bad. I wanted to have some fresh air,” I explained but the grin didn’t move from his lips. “What?”

  


“It wasn’t bad… you enjoyed it… hmmm…. Did you touch?” he giggled and my eyes widden.

  


“Oh no. No no no no no… we didn’t touch, we won’t ever touch and hell no Tae he definitely isn’t my mate okay? Just because for some reason this one particular alpha isn’t that bad yet doesn’t mean he won’t be after I’ll have my heat again.” I protested really badly.

  


I won’t be mated while I’m alive I’m sure of it.


	3. °°THREE°°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest land other dangers ~~

That night we argued, Tae and I. He was saying that I’m ignoring my mating instincts and that I’ll never be happy. The truth was that I was happy as I was right now. I wasn’t happy per se, but having an alpha wasn’t as good as people may think. There were still risks such as that my mate won’t love me or like me at all and I’ll be suffering and I won’t have any kittens anyways. So what’s better? Staying single but not being in pain all the time or mating with risk of a shitty life? Why would I risk something like that? Why would anybody risk something like that?

 

Every time I was thinking about mating and alphas, the memories of my parents would pop up in my mind. I felt like crying. Why does Taehyung have to push me into something like that when he knows I can’t do it? I can’t mate. I’ll be suffering and I’ll end up like my parents. They will come again and I’ll suffer and they’ll either kill me or use me as their attraction. A white tiger is rare after all, right?

 

I felt like crying again. I wanted to go away from here. I undressed down to my boxers and went outside locking the door behind me and ran into woods. I let the tears and the wind take the pain away while I ran. And I ran fast, away from painful memories which were seizing my soul.

 

I ended up close to the borders we have with another clan. There was a cold stream going down the south side of the mountains. I put my feet into the stream feeling the cold water running around my paws. It felt refreshing but I knew I couldn't be there for long. Guards may come and think that I’m trespasser and it won’t end up well I assumed.

 

I walked up the stream, leaning down to take a sip of the fresh water. To my luck, my tiger body was very resistant to any kind of infection so even if there was some I would be safe. And the water was really good and tasty. I looked at flowers and trees around and sigh. They are so free and cool. Not many tings can broke them.

 

I fell into the stream, nose under water and my mouth started to fill up with the cold liquid. Something was pressing my body down with really great strength. I could barely move but I somehow managed to turn around pushing it downstream and stood up.

 

I a saw tiger in the stream standing up as well and I knew that those were the guards. I wanted to run away but another tiger was next to me in a moment and I earned a bite to my leg. I yelled out in pain. They didn't want me to run away. But I had to.

 

I did bite that guy in the ear so he let go of my leg but the other wasn’t as good to me. The other one pushed me into the stream on my side and jumped on me making me moan in a new kind of pain. The jump of a tiger is more or less powerful and it can hurt a lot.

 

I was yelling and calling for help in my tiger form all wet and tired of defending myself. Using my last bit of strength I bit the other in his leg making him get off me but the other one bit me again and I yelled again. It was so painful and my human body will hate me when I’ll be cleaning and healing my injuries.

 

From there, there was only one way for me to make them stop. I changed into my human form curling up in the cold water and started to shake a little more. For fur water was refreshing but with bites and in human form I felt the cold overtaking me. But finally they stopped attacking me after that.

 

One of them changed into human form and crouched next to me. “Why were you trying to cross the borders?” he asked and I shook in both fear and cold.

 

“I-I did-didn't. I was… just walking in… the stream… no trespassing…” I blurred out shaking more as the cold wind blew at my skin. “Cold,” I whispered.

 

“You shouldn't do that, it's prohibited to enter this stream, even though it's a neutral zone ...” his voice slowly faded away. I was feeling so cold that I didn't need the lecture about what I should or should not do. I felt like I wanted peace. Somehow I stopped shaking and my eyes shut close. Voices and sounds faded. Everything went totally dark.

 

* * *

 

“What if he won't wake up? I'll go and hurt those guards!”

 

“Tae, calm down.”

 

“How can I calm down? You know how weak omegas are after their heat? And he was even attacked!”

 

“But technically it was his mistake.”

 

My mind registered two voices, one mad as hell and the other calming. I still felt cold but the pain was basically away. I slowly pushed my eyes half open just to see two people arguing in front of the bed I was laying in, and a third standing in the door leaning against the door frame. By the voice I knew Tae was arguing with some man, I was guessing it was Jin. I didn't recognize the man in the door since everything was slightly blurry so I just closed my eyes again.

 

“Jin I'll kick you out!” Tae yelled and I groaned in pain. My ears were for some reason really sensitive and the shriek that left Tae's mouth was terrible.

 

“Taehyung I'll kick you both out!” I groaned again making both men look at me.

 

“JIMIN!” another scream came to me and if my arms weren't so sore I would've pushed a pillow over my head.

 

“SHUT UP!” I moaned and tried to turn away from them.

 

“Jesus Jimin we were so scared! We couldn't believe our eyes when the guard from the other clan came holding your body! I thought you're dead!” Tae couldn't stop hissing about it. Like he was the one in pain here.

 

“Tae you make my ears hurt. Please lower the volume will you?” I moaned once again. I opened my eyes again looking as the third participant came to sight. I didn't expect to see Namjoon in my room. What was he doing here?

 

Namjoon gladly didn't touch me though, not even Jin tried. Guess Taehyun told them I really don't like somebody touching me, especially not alphas. It was so uncomfortable and to think that the guards were probably alphas I felt even worse. Maybe that's why I fell in defeat so soon. It's not like they gave me big injuries but hell it hurt.

 

“How are you?” Namjoon's voice reached me and I could feel his concern. He wasn't that bad I had to admit, caring for just a meaningless omega like me.

 

“I'm… better. And tired,” I peaked with a gentle cracking voice. How long was I actually like this? “When did they bring me here?”

 

“Yesterday evening… you've slept for a few hours,” Tae said finally not yelling with a calm smile on his lips.

 

“What time is it?” I looked out of window but saw nothing since it was tamed.

 

“It's 8PM,” Tae murmur and if not for my sore body I would probably jump and scream.

 

“You say more than one day is a few hours?” I looked acusingly at Tae and he hung his head low.

 

“Actually two days,” he murmured again but this time I really shrieked confused.

 

“Two days? Why didn't you wake me up?” I asked looking at every person in the room but all of them stayed silent.

 

At that, a healer came to my room and saved my ass. I looked at him and smiled. After some minutes of checking up on me and my injuries making sure I'll take my medicaments he said that I'll be probably be able to get fit soon.

 

By that time Taehyung had started some argument with Jin again and I just rolled my eyes. What was this all about? He said he had found his mate but now they were agruing like never before. Tae was flushed and Jin was furrowing his eyesbrows together.

 

“Guys get out!” I shouted at them and ignored their gazes. “Go fuck or something, you and your arguments are giving me a headache. This is about this sick person here,” I pointed on my body and head and shook my fingers making them leave the room.

 

Just when they were finally out of the room I turn my gaze on Namjoon who was grimacing at me. “What so funny?” I sounded out.

 

“You just sent your friend out to have sex with his mate,” he couldn't hold it in and started to laugh loudly. “You send someone out to fuck and you don't even want to be touched!” he was laughing his ass out on me? Really?

 

“If you keep on laughing you can get out as well,” I warned and Namjoon just held his hands up in defeat.

 

“Okay okay! I'm really sorry for that but really… why I can't even have a handshake with you?” Namjoon was probably only curious but was all alphas that blind? He really didn't understand?

 

“You're just like other alphas! Do you know how it feels? It's pain we feel when alphas touch us during heat but you know I must be different because for me it's pain all the time. So please do not touch me. Ever. Are we clear?” I looked him in the eyes while saying the last part.

 

After some time he nodded. “I'm sorry I really didn't know. I think there are a lot of things we don't know yet right?” he said with gentle smile and my heart moved a little bit. But just a little… nothing large. I still hated all alphas not excluding Namjoon.

 

“Yeah… a lot of things,” I said feeling my cheeks blush a little under his gaze. I sighed and closed my eyes. “I want to sleep now, can you leave please?” I just wanted him to leave me alone cause I felt somehow uncomfortable when he was around and we were alone so I couldn't hide or escape. But my stomach decided to do other things. It growled and squeezed in hunger and I squeezed my eyes even tighter.

 

“I think you slept enough and your belly is saying something else,” he grinned and left to go somewhere in the house. I knew because I didn't hear main door shout close, I heard him doing something in the kitchen. After some time he came back to my room something good smelling in his hands. “My mum made this for you since Tae looked so down today. Hope it'll be good enough and fill your stomach up,” he said and I saw a very very good looking and smelling bowl of soup. Big bowl.

 

I was eying the meal and then looked up at Namjoon. I had to sit up somehow to eat but everyhing in my body hurt so bad. I bit my bottom lip and somehow sat up groaning in pain. My body really wasn't ready to move yet but I refused to receive help from Namjoon. "Okay I admit it, I'm starving,” I said and reached for spoon to hold it.

 

I watched my hand in horror. I was shaking. Like literally shaking. Was I really that weak? How is that possible? Namjoon took the spoon out of my hand and I glared at him. “I can feed myself,” I protested but he ignored me. Like he really did ignore me!

 

“Yeah I can see that,” he giggled and fulfilled spoon with good smelling food. “I'll feed you and I promise I won't touch you, honest,” he said obviously sincererly and I just couldn't say no that. Maybe I can let myself be pampered by others.

 

I looked away for a moment with a pout but nodded eventually. I saw Namjoon grinning before he put the spoon toward my mouth. “Ahhh,” he said to me like a child and I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth getting the soup into my mouth. I almost moaned at the amazing taste of the food and opened my mouth again awaiting another spoon.

 

“Tasty, huh?” Namjoon grinned again and I just smirked.

 

He fed me like that with the whole bowl and after my stomach was full I sighed in satisfaction. I never thought having a full stomach would be this good but it really was. Soon I laid back into my bed and pulled the covers over me, smiling. “Thank you. That was really good,” I closed my eyes feeling sleepy again.

 

“I'll leave now. I think you'd love to sleep now,” Namjoon said and I nodded slowly. He stood up and reached towards my hair with his hand but I pulled away.

 

“No touching,” I muttered and he quickly pulled his hand back.

 

“Sorry, I forgot,” he apologized and I shook my head.

 

“It's okay… just… don't do it, okay?” I smiled at him and he nodded. He waved his hand as he eventually left the room and I heard main door of the house shut close.

 

I sighed and took my hand out of the covers caressing my hair. For a short, very short moment I thought that maybe it would feel good to have someone that will caress my hair and that I would like it too. Maybe. But I may also feel terrible and the pain will come to me again. Even the thoughtof it made me feel bad and almost sick. I was really feeling sad about not having my mate but… I was scared. I had to admit it.

 

I fell asleep with this weird confusing feeling and unanswered questions in my mind. Maybe once I find my mate I won't feel pain anymore.

 

Maybe.


	4. °°FOUR°°

I healed pretty soon. Not that it wasn't expected. My kind heals faster than ordinary humans. Soon I was able to live like before but my memories stayed. I still felt slight pressure at some parts of my body but I was way too stubborn to admit it. By that time, Taehyung and Jin were a happily married couple, though still arguing a little, but happy nevertheless. I was slightly jealous of Taehyung. I wanted to be happy just as my friend was. If we were still friends. After the argument we had before I was worried Taehyung wasn't my friend anymore.

 

“JIMIIIIN!” I'm probably loosing my mind. I think I heard his voice.

 

“JIMIN YOU FUCKING IDIOT IF YOU WON'T LOOK OVER HERE I'LL KILL YOU!” and Taehyung was even threathening me. What a rude voice.

 

Pain in the back and kissing the ground. Yes I was kicked to the ground. I groaned and turned over to see… Taehyung? What the hell?

 

“Ehm, Tae, why did you kick me?” I asked, I never hurt anybody.

 

“You were ignoring me,” he groans and I just laugh. I guess we're still friends.

 

“I'm sorry I thought you wouldn't like to talk to me anymore after that argument we had,” I appologized. I felt like I had to. He was my best friend since, like, forever I was in this pack.

 

“It's okay really… but to the more interesting matter,” he looked at me with that smirk, and I knew he was about to ask something I didn't want to talk about. “What's your relationship with Namjoon?” … the hell?

 

“My relationship with him? You mean aside from him being a very annoying alpha that I don't want to have anything to do with?” I rolled my eyes on him and kept on walking towards my house.

 

“Come onnnn! He's cute and caring. And he was worried back then just as much as we were!” Taehyung tried to argue with me but I really didn't know where this talk was going. He wasn't bad of a man though but he was still an ALPHA with a big A and I still felt safer on my own than with anybody else.

 

“Taehyung, you know I don't like idea of having a mate. It's terrifying!” I protested. I know that after all the times I said it, it sounds like a child's protests but it really wasn't.

 

When I was younger, still full of hope that maybe some alpha will be the right one, I was trying different ways of finding out. I couldn't be more wrong with my small experiments. I set the goals my mate should have and surprisingly I found one. He was nice, caring and even romantic at the time. I fell in love with him so hard I didn't see what it was all about. Being male omega was rare, just as rare as being a white tiger. Being both was super rare. And I was super blind. If Taehyung hadn't been looking for me that night I could as well be death or mated to the wrong alpha. Whole life in pain. Ever since then I decided that I won't ever be mated. I won't let anybody touch me, ever.

 

“You know, Namjoon's not him,” I froze in my movement. Yeah, he definitely remembered him. The alpha that I wanted to forget about and leave behind.

 

“Namjoon isn't him, but even you can't say you know him well,” I implied and looked at Taehyung.

 

“But I know his brother and even though they are not alike even as twins, they are brothers after all. Ask Jin, Namjoon is an unstopable element but he stayed with you the whole night...” the hell again? He was with me in one room the whole night?

 

“How could you let him be in my room for whole night?” I asked, slightly mad at Tae.

 

“Cause I trusted him and you should too,” he looked so serious but his eyes were really soft. Taehyung truly did trust the alpha… actually two, if not they wouldn't mate… and I trusted Taehyung.

 

Maybe I shouldn't throw idea of Namjoon as my mate so fast, he took care of me when Taehyung and Jin was busy in their bedroom and respected the rule of not touching me. It made a small smile sneak on my face. He really was caring back then even though I felt like he was an annoying fly.

 

“Oh god, was that a smile?” Taehyung said with a very big smile and I huffed.

 

“Smile? Me? You must be imagining something,” I said and after a moment we laughed together. It was nice to have friend like Taehyung by my side.

 

We went to the house and had a dinner together. After that Taehyung had to leave to his husband and I stayed alone. It was so silent in my bedroom. I was bored but on the other hand I didn't feel like doing anything. Yeah, my life sucked. I unlocked my phone and ran through some stuff till I ended up on page with different manhwas to read. I opened one and damn, it was male&male one. I started to read it just out of curiosity and after some time, I became jealous of humans.

 

In a relationship, touching and affection in different ways was very common. I wanted to be like that. I wanted to have just a simple life like the humans had. No need to worry, just hanging out, dancing, having fun, having a boyfriend and holding hands… I can dream. I looked at my hand and interwinded it with the other one. I imagined holding it with my destined alpha while being outside, on the walk or in the coffee shop. Namjoon's smiling face suddenly popped up in my mind. I groaned.

 

Why do I have to think about him out of all the alphas in the pack? Him? Second son of the chief? Ahhhh this was so frustrating I couldn't bare it. That's when Taehyung's message came.

 

Let's have a movie night tomorrow! Me, Jin, Namjoon hyung and you!

\- Taehyung

 

Movie night? Hmmm…

 

What will we watch?

\- Jimin

 

If it was going to be a horror movie, I'll pass. I don't need to have more nightmares than I already have. I hate horror movies.

 

Everyone can choose one and we'll allot one from them. Don't worry I won't let them pick a horror movie, I promise!!

\- Taehyung

 

What a nice friend. It didn't sound that bad. We hadn't spend a lot of time together lately and I missed it. Movie nights were always the best we had. I loved eating buttered popcorn and drinking coke or juice while watching some kind of movie, action preferably.

 

Okay… my place or your bird nest? XD

\- Jimin

 

Ya! Don't joke around. But I guess the home cinema that Jin has will be a better experience than watching the movie online from a laptop. So tomorrow night? You don't mind Namjoon being there?

\- Taehyung

 

Nah I'll be good if he doesn't touch me.

\- Jimin

 

Okay see you tomorrow then. Sleep well!

\- Taehyung

 

I will, thanks, you too!

\- Jimin

 

So. Movie night with the man that was occupying my mind lately. And the man Taehyung wanted me to be with for the rest of my life I guess. What can go wrong?

 

* * *

 

“Taehyung this room is huge!” I was in awe seeing the home cinema Taehyung was talking about. Is this room really used only for watching movies? Only for chief's small family? Damn, that man have a lot of money if he's spending it like this.

 

“Yeah I know Minie. Please, keep your mouth shut, you are droolling.” I quickly closed my mouth and got rid of the saliva on the side of my mouth. But really you can't imagine how it looked like. Or maybe if you ever saw Jessie, the Disney series airing on Disney channel then you know what I mean. Just so f***ing HUUUUUGE.

 

“Woooow...” I couldn't hold back and Taehyung just laughed.

 

“You like it huh? Okay let's go, help me take the coke and popcorn over here. I can't trust the guys doing that since Jin will eat at least half of it on the way here,” he said and went out of the room.

 

“What are they doing exactly?” I asked looking around the house. It was huge as well…

 

“I sent them to bring some blankets and pillows so we can have comfortable time watching the movie. I think you'll enjoy it as well. And because of so many electronic equipment, the room is colder than the rest o the house so it won't overheat,” I listened to Taehyung's explanation and followed him to kitchen.

 

“Do you know that you already look like a housewife?” I asked and Tae grinned.

 

“Sometimes I feel like it but then housemaids will come and clean all the mess and make a meal. I want to make a meal for my husband and myself, not some shitty maids.” he was making a fuss.

 

Yes, I know that Tae felt useless sometimes and I understand it. After all we were both omegas and being mated had a much bigger meaning, not only producing the next generation. I sighed. “You should speak to Jin about it. I think he may listen to you… he's your mate after all, you have just the same right to talk to him about it.”

 

“You think I don't? We talk a lot but usually it leads us to an argument and a cold night. But knowing that we're meant for each other is making all arguments less tragic. After all, we'll be still bonded no matter what and that makes our hearts at peace. That's only stable thing about our mating, we'll still be here for each other.” Taehyung's talk made my heart hurt. What's going on with me? I never felt like this before…

 

The next moment we heard laughs and bickering coming from the hall. Two brothers were holding fluffy blankets and pillows and laughing like they just shared the greatest joke in the world. Turning to that sound, my eyes met Namjoon's deep ones and my heart skipped a beat. His face was slightly blushed cause of laughing and for the first time I saw his cheek dimples. He looked just… I don't know. What's worse was that when he saw I was looking he smiled at me even wider and I blushed! I freaking blushed! Oh god…

 

I quickly turned away trying to calm down the betraying body of mine. I shouldn't be affected by him at all but for some reason I was. I didn't think this will ever happen. I made myself busy by filling up the paper baskets with popcorn and ignored the two alphas that were there.

 

“Guys, if you're done preparing let's go,” I heard Jin saying and Taehyung just waved at him.

 

“Go prepare the room, we'll be in there any moment,” he said and I started to feel kinda nervous. Me and Namjoon in one room… I started to regret my decision of being in the room with him even if only for a few hours. I felt the way he was looking at me and I knew he'll be looking at me during the movie as well.

 

They went there while Taehyung and I finished preparing the snacks. I knew I couldn't stay away from him for a long time so I just shook that feeling off of me and took the popcorn, walking behind Tae into the room. Namjoon and Jin had made a nice nest of blankets and pillows on a big sofa and me and Taehyung placed the drinks and snacks down on the table.

 

I watched as Taehyung went to Jin, seated himself on his lap and snuggled to his chest. Jin wrapped his arms around him protectively and looked at the big screen. Jealousy hit me once again. The gesture was so intimate and kind that my inner omega wanted to feel the same comfort as they had. I know Tae said they argued a lot but he also said they were still part of each other's soul and no one could break that. Jin can't cheat on Taehyung just as Taehyung can't cheat on Jin and they will stay loyal to each other for the rest of their lives. I wanted that so badly.

 

My eyes landed on the other alpha. Namjoon was comfortably sitting on the sofa, his back resting against a futon. He had pillow on his lap and he was once again looking at me. I had no other choice but sit next to him but in the big enough space so we won't touch. I took a pillow as well and hugged it to my chest.

 

“So, what movie will we watch?” Taehyung asked.

 

“Out of all movies we selected, the one that was chosen is... Thor 3!” Namjoon and Jin screamed in unison of happiness. They loved this type of movies and I was just sitting there and trying to ignore that cute laugh Namjoon had. Jesus, something's not right with me. How can his laugh be cute for god sake.

 

“But we can watch two movies right? There's a lot of snacks, we won't be able to eat it all during one movie,” Namjoon said and I froze…

 

“That's good idea, why not?” Taehyung agreed and I gave him terrified look. He just winked at me and at that moment I wanted to kill that friend of mine.

 

“Okay so as the second movie let's watch something more scary...” was Namjoon's idea and if I could I would hit him so hard.

 

“No way!” I protested. I don't like being scared at all.

 

“Why not?” He asked and before I could answer Taehyung butted in.

 

“He don't like scary movies,” he said and I stared at Namjoon.

 

“Okay then we won't watch scary movie,” he agreed and I felt at ease. At least no scary movies will be there.

 

“Let's watch an animated one then,” Jin proposed and I already had an idea.

 

“What about Finding Dory?” I asked with weak voice afraid they may think it's childish.

 

“I agree!” Taehyung shouted and I smiled. He liked animated movies a lot.

 

Jin just smiled sweetly and I knew he'll agree as well so Namjoon will do too. “We can watch it,” he said and Namjoon nodded. That's how we started our movie night.

 

And I didn't imagine in my deepest dreams that I would end up leaning against Namjoon at the end of it all. What a surprising movie night this was going to be.


	5. °°FIVE°°

I hugged my pillow tight. I felt slightly uncomfortable when there was Namjoon quite close. Okay not that close, he was on the other side but p9still... Couch wasn't that big. While we were watching Thor I was taking sneaks on the side and watched Namjoon's face. He looked cute. Kinda. Nope... Not at all. 

 

I took a bite from snack. It had caramel flavor, my favorite. I ate it almost immediately. I loved sweets and I was eating it quite a lot when I felt nervous. And now I was nervous. Thor looked good but my mind was playing with me. He remind me of Namjoon! I know, I know, it's impossible but yet, Thor's voice sounded like Namjoon's, his hair were like Namjoon's,his grin was like Namjoon's... Shit I should stop. 

 

I closed my eyes and shooke my head in attempt to get rid of Namjoon's face in my mind. Why did Taehyung have to talk about him like that? Make me more jealous or what? He's not a matchmaker but somehow he managed to put a bug into my mind and here we go. Brain eater. 

 

"Jimin, are you okay?" Namjoon's unexpected voice sent chill down my spine. I put on a fake smile and nodded. 

 

"I'm fine don't worry... J-just need to go to... To take a drink!" I smiled apologetically. "I finished mine," I stood up and went towards the door trying to escape his stare. 

 

"Come back I'll give you mime," he said and abruptly pull the corner of my shirt. If I won't be so shook by the action I'd kick him or something but due to my lack of stability and that I was SHOOK I fell down and guess what? I landed right onto Namjoon's lap. If you'll look at the scene right now, both of us were SHOOK with wide eyes. Namjoon's arms were spread apart and head backwards while I was curled into ball. Both of us trying to avoid skin contact. At least he was thinking about it like this. No touching. If I won't be scared I would be touched. 

 

"I'm sorry but... We didn't touch right? Means it's okay if it's not skin on skin..." yes, we didn't touch but why do I feel he feels happy about it? 

 

"Yes, but you shouldn't do something like that!" I was sitting on Namjoon. That wasn't really escaping from him. 

 

"Why not?" he said and I heard Taehyung chuckle. 

 

"Here, put the blanket around him," Taehyung gave Namjoon a blanket and he put it around my shoulders. I felt his hands on myself and I was kinda... I don't know. Tensed but relaxed at the same time. And I was totally red, redder than tomato. 

 

I was totally covered in blanket and other people in the room just giggled but didn't pay attention to my suffering. I hoped that Jin at least will help me or tame his brother but he strike with Taehyung against me! 

 

We watched movie again but I felt still tensed. Who won't be on my place? I was sitting on alpha's lap, for god sake! 

 

"You should calm down and enjoy the movie," I heard Namjoon unbelievably close and I shivered. Unfortunately he misinterpreted it. "You're still cold?" he hugged me by waist and pulled me close to his chest. The blanket was only thing preventing us from skin contact but not from the feeling. This was first time I was this close to alpha without feeling any pain. Yes, it wasn't pure enjoyable feeling but it was more than I ever could imagine. 

 

Namjoon's chest was wide and firm. It felt like safe place right now. His hands were securely around my frame and I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Firstly I was super tensed and secondly I just couldn't. 

 

I turned my attention back to movie and tried to think about Namjoon as a chair. Very big, soft, comfy chair with warming effect. I love big soft things... Like big beds, big stuffed toys, big pillows (or a lot of pillows) so this chair was great. Somehow I slowly relaxed and leaned into Namjoon's embrance. I even laughed when there were funny parts ("Let's do 'Need help'"). 

 

Namjoon most of the time didn't move, but slowly we fit into each other like a puzzle. I found his caressing my arms and his chin rested onto my shoulder. I didn't mind tho, my head was leaning against his shoulder anyways.

 

I felt Taehyung's stare but ignored him. Yes, this was something I wouldn't do with anyone but how often would I happen to be hugged by alpha and feel no pain IN MY WHOLE EXISTENCE!!?? Not often tho. My eyes slowly closed without me noticing. I didn't plan it, it just happened. 

 

"Jimin, if you'll fall asleep now you won't be able to watch Finding Dory," Namjoon whispered to my ear through blanket and I smiled. 

 

"Wake me up when it will start," I mumbled. 

 

"And you'll be sleeping on me?" he asked and my by sleep fogged mind went wild. 

 

"You mind it?" I nuzzled my head into croak of his neck gladly with blanket covering my head. 

 

I heard him swallow but he covered it very well. "No, but I'm worried you'll be uncomfortable," he said, his voice vibrating through his chest and throat, just like a cat when purring. It was amazing, mainly when you think about it longer. He is a cat, basically, just like me. And it also felt good. 

 

Even though layers of clothes AND BLANKET I still could hear his beating heart. Now it beating quite fast. "Calm down. Just make sure you won't touch my skin and it's gonna be okay." I said to him and nuzzled more. He truly after a while calm down and warm coming from his body and slowly beating heart was like a lullaby for me. Just like that I fell asleep. 

 

I had that dream again. Or better say nightmare. I was very young when it happened but that memory turned into nightmare and came to hunt me each night. It always started so nicely. 

 

It was few days before my birthday. I was born in February in between cold high mountains. Me and my parents were in our chottage surrounded by snow. I love it since we usually went out in the morning of my birthday and build family of snowmans. I remember that time. I loved that feeling. Family feeling. I remember that we were sitting on the couch near fireplace and my dad were reading some tale from book when we heard hard knocks on the door. As four years old I was way to concentrated on the tale so I didn't realized my mum went to open the door. But I remember hearing door to be shut hard and my mum screaming something on my dad just before shot was heard. Till now I can't forget what I saw when I turned over towards door. There was a big hole in the door and my mum was laying on the floor facing it. Her beautiful hair were spread around her head like and angel's halo. I couldn't take in what happened... I didn't realize it at first tho and didn't have time to do so anyways. Somebody knocked the door out and three men hidden by shadow where standing there. I couldn't think about it much since my dad pushed me into couch with strong grip. I only remeber him asking who they are and showing me to hid under coach. There were door to basement and even tho I was scared, father's expression... I didn't dare to oppose him. I hid down there and just when doors were shut and covered I heard another shot and loud thud. I was scared to my very bone and only thanks to this fear I was able to survive since my throat won't make sound even if you want it to. Perfect silence give me chance to live. 

 

The images of my mum laying in pool of blood and sound of bullet penetrating my dad's body. Over and over again played in my head. The pain. The fear. Enormous fear that I don't wish anybody to feel. During years my imagination would make out a lot of details. Scary details. My nightmare would be more of less brutal. And I'd wake up either changed into tiger and mamy pieces of my belongings would be scratched or thrown somewhere or as an weak omega screaming like a kid, covering my ears and crying. 

 

Today... Was the second case. But something felt different. I was screaming, my heart was beating super fast and tears was running down my cheeks like never ending stream but something was different. When I finally realized I'm not dreaming anymore I started to realize my current situation. 

 

I was in bed. But not mine. I was sleeping here but fully terrified not alone. I was still dressed what is good tho. But... The blanket. I was cover. From top of my head to tip of my naked fingers in blanket. But more importantly, I couldn't move. I was pressed against something firm and my waist was being hugged. Was I really not dreaming anymore? I slowly turned over to not get touched by those arms and looked at... The fuck Namjoon??? 

 

I was literally staring at him. How the hell did I ended up in here? What's worse... Actually what's worse? I almost jumped out of the bed when he moved. I watched him slowly open his eyes and then smile.

 

"Good morning," he said but I wasn't in state to answer. He gave me weird look. "Do you know who I am?" 

 

"Alpha?" I answered with tiny voice. 

 

"And except that?" he smiled and fuck he looked so damn cute with those dimples. 

 

"Ehmm...?" did I just lost words? I shook my head and get out of that bed. Like super fast. "What happened yesterday?" 

 

"You fell asleep while watching movie," Namjoon said but I still didn't get it. 

 

"But I said to you to wake me up," I tried to oppose. He just sighed and he sat up. In that moment I swear I got heart attack. He was... Half naked. And the way... Oh no. No no no no no no. He just run his fingers through his hair and looked at me and oh my he looked so hot. 

 

"Things got complicated. Taehyung and Jin..." I couldn't listen honestly who would in my actual position. I was staring at him and I felt like I'm getting redder and redder each SECOND I spent in one room with Namjoon. I had to get out else I'd do something very very bad. 

 

I turned on my feet and run away from room. I heard Namjoon screaming after me but I wasn't capable of answering or slowing down. I needed cold shower and being alone at least for a week. Plus, in two weeks my heat is gonna come, I had to figure out what I'm gonna do. Taehyung knows me while in heat but I'm out of mind at that time. If I'd meet Namjoon during my heat I won't be single anymore I'm sure of it. I'm not sure I want to risk it.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days after our movie night and my night with Namjoon in one bed, I was peacefully in my room laying on bed and reading book. Till I heard bell from front door. With annoyed sigh I went there and surprised I saw Jin standing there. I didn't expect him to be here. 

 

"Hi." I said still with shocked expression. 

 

"Hi. Can we talk?" 

 

Since I wasn't sure how to react I opened the door for him. It's not like he was posing a risk for me since he was already mated with Taehyung but there will always be that feeling of fear and respect towards alphas. 

 

I closed the door behind him and followed him towards living room. "What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.  

 

For a moment he was just making slow steps with his head hung low like he was thinking about something, hefore he let out a sigh and slowly sit in the couch. "Jimin, you're making me nervous, sit down please," he said with smile and after a moment I just rolled my eyes on him and sat down on the couch but as far as possible so yeah, each of us was sitting on the opposite ends of the couch. 

 

"I'm sitting so you start talking," I wanted it to be over and go back to sleep. 

 

"Give a chance to Namjoon," the statement took me by surprise. That was so surprising I wasn't sure if my brain took it right. What does Jin meant by 'giving a chance'? 

 

"W-what?" I shuddered. "Jin, do you know what are you asking me to do?" I started to get annoyed slowly as my brain proceeded what should I do. Which again leaned to need of touch and pain and I really really wasn't sure about it. 

 

"I know, Jimin, TaeTae said me something about it. I know it can be complicated but I can see he's very much interested into you and your hard-to-get position now is hurting him so much. He just want to get to know you."

 

"Yes, and hold hands with me and go on dates with me and probably even kiss me... Don't you get it? So many dangerous situations may happen that don't have to be necessary planned. It may happen by a chance and I'm defenseless at that point. All my life I'm trying to get away from those situations and you came asking me to go and do exactly that one. Why should I risk it?" more I spoke more was I hurt at some point. Even tho I wanted to do all those things oh so badly and I started to like Namjoon, even tho slowly, I still didn't knew him as well as I would want to. He was possible danger and I wasn't all thrilled about finding out if yes or not. I'm not masochist. 

 

"I'm aware of it. But you see, you don't have to necessary touch. I mean skin to skin and you already know that when there's blanket or any fabric you won't feel anything. And maybe, as you get to know him better you'll realize he's your alpha. The right one," Jin said and I knew where it was all leading. 

 

"I know Jin, I really get your point. But I got burned once and I don't want to feel that pain ever again," I sighed. "I believe Namjoon is a good man, truly , I don't hate every alpha just because they're alpha but I have my respect as an omega and I keep my distance just in case. So please, let me make my decision," I gave him a smile. He has to understand first. I don't understand my own feelings yet not to mention I have then all mixed up. I needed time to adjust this very weird situation where I actually talk to alphas and enjoy their presence in my life. It wasn't as easy as anyone may think.

 

"I understand but promise me to think about it," I nodded and stood up.

 

"Now if you excuse me I need to prepare myself for tonight."

 

"Oh yeah Taehyung mentioned those your Omenga Sleepover you have each month. Have fun tho." he said and I smiled.

 

We went to door and I said my goodbye to him. He, just as his lovely husband and my best friend Taehyung, planted a seed of insecurity in his own decision to avoid every alpha. So many what ifs were there.

 

I shook my head. Why would I think about such things now? I should stop and go to prepare my room for sleepover. There will be me and Taehyung usually but since Taehyung is now chief's son's husband he may bring someone over. I wouldn't mind tho it won't be that boring after all. And since Taehyung's wedding was last month, he was just busy and they didn't have time to meet up.

 

After a while, when I was cleaning, I realized that if Taehyung will bring someone over they won't sleep in his room. We'll probably stay down and have nice time together. We may play some games and after that we'll be reading The Future Me letters and write another ones. It was something we did every month and wrote there our worries, goals or wishes for the future. 

 

I took out my phone amd called Taehyung. He wasn't picking up as usually for few moments but after that he picked up with a giggle. "Hello?" I heard him giggling. I guess Jin was home for a while already. 

 

"Hi Tae... Listen are you gonna bring someone along tonight or not?" I asked and ignored moment when his voice hitched and I just rolled my eyes. "And tell your husband to let you actually answer that damn phone," I said because I had very good idea what are they doing so far. 

 

After a moment I got my answer, "Yes! Two more! Bye!!" and I was left with rhythmical beep. Last thing I heared was Jin saying 'two more rounds?' and I just laughed softy. 

 

So we gonna end up in the living room not my room. That's good as well tho. And this house is big enough for us to sleep each in it's own bed, but that will destroy that charm of having sleep over. 

 

I looked through whole house for some blankets and futons and a lot of pillows (majority from my room since you know I love pillows) and brought them down. After that I checked the fridge if it's full of different kinds of snacks and drinks and a little bit of alcohol as well... What este can make you talk as much as alcohol? Beer and soju shouldn't be missing. 

 

Now the only thing left was waiting for a guests to come. There was about two hours left so I went to bathroom and make myself a good bath with bubbles. Laying in hot water I felt my muscles melting and relaxing. I would lay the for as long as I could. But time was ticking and after an hour I clean my whole body, checking for any imperfections and they got out. It was really interesting how body of omega was all prepared for it's alpha. Almost none or very short and soft body hair like on a apricot. Smooth skin that was smooth always. And smell. Every omega have a specific smell that makes alphas feel the need to have them. Every smell is different and it smells differently for different alphas. So basically we don't need any parfums because we have our own parfums in out DNA. Most of the omegas are super happy about it. I am honestly not really. From obvious reasons. 

 

I went back to living room, changed and dry my hair a little just in time. I heard the bell and went to open the door. 

 

"Hello~~" Taehyung was laughing when I opened the door and I smiled back. He didn't even wait till I open the door, he just made his way inside the house going to living room already. "Guys will come in a moment, Baek needs to get rid of his man and Bam keep on checking if he had everything and if he looks good enough to walk out of the door," he said like it was explaining everything but I had no idea what it he talking about. 

 

"Tae, slow down. What are you talking about?" I asked and closed the door behind him while he was already comfortably sitting at tge couch between my pillows. 

 

"Sorry~~ You know I said I'll bring two more people right? So first one is Baekhyun. He's mated to captain of clan guards. Second one is BamBam, he's not mated yet but many men, beta and alpha are after him. If he'll talk a lot about it, just wink at me and I'll make him shut up," he smiled but his smile was different from usual. 

 

"Tae, your face is like a mirror to your feelings you know?" I laughed and he gave me weird look. I sat in front of him and took one pillow just in case he'll attack me later when I'll tease him som more. "Were you and your lovely husband working on making me uncle?" I asked and Taehyung changed into tomato. 

 

"None of your business." he said and I grinned. 

 

"So you did! And I guess it was satisfying judging by the look at your face," I teased and actually got hit by pillow! 

 

"So what? Shouldn't you by happy to by an uncle to my children?" 

 

"I trully am but a little teasing won't kill anyone," I laughed and got hit by pillow again. Gladly bell started to ring and it stopped Tae from more attacks. 

 

I went to open the door and welcomed two nice looking omegas. "Hello. Are you -" 

 

"I'm BamBam and this is Baekhyun," one of them answered and I opened door further for them. 

 

"Welcome," I smiled at them and let them in. 

 

"This house is trully big. Almost as big as Jackson's. But it's nothing against to Yugyeom's tho. Not like I'm judging your house dear friend, it's nice and cosy. I like it as well. Anyways, hope we'll have fun today. I brought some movies from home, half action and half romance. Bad guys with guns protecting their lovers are just so cool and sexy. You know what? Jackson looks very similar to those types of guys except he's being too hyped. Yugyeom's different, cold and cool, but he misses Jackson's body. I would kill for a man who'll be those two combination," man stopped for a moment and I just looked at Taehyung who giggled. This male was really trash talker while Baekhyun was just grinning. 

 

"BamBam is just excited for today. He was never part of this kind of sleepover before," I heard Baekhyun say. I smiled at him.

 

"It's fine, let's go to living room and have a seat. I prepared some things already. If you have anything you suggest to do we can start with that," I said and lead them there. They seem nice to me and they were Taehyung's friends as well. I believe he won't bring someone, who he doesn't like.

 

"Yes! I have suggestion!" Taehyung stood up and had this grin that didn't mean good thing to me at all. "Birthday celebration!" what?

 

"Whose birthday?" I looked at Baekhyun and BamBam since it couldn't be Taehyung's, since his birthday were at the end of the year so it must be one of them.

 

"Your birthday, Jimin! Don't tell me you forgot?" again, what? I looked around on wall calendar and damn, tomorrow were my birthday. How could I forgot? The realization came to me slightly later. I turned back and looked at Taehyung.

 

"What's your plan, Kim Taehyung?" I look at him with warning in my expression.

 

"Just small birthday celebration. Just small, really, among four of us. Not like last year," he gave me one of those sweet smiles and I nodded. Good thing on Taehyung was he never laid to me so I believe he won't do it today as well.

 

"But that means-"

 

"Oh yes, preparations was last moment thing but I was able to ask for small fresh cake I hope you'll love and I managed to hunt some gifts as well! I was so excited! I hope you'll like all pieces I found. They are just de-li-cious. I believe it 'cause even Chanyeol came to thank to me for giving some great pieces here for Baekhyun. He's alpha loved it so much, I'm proud of myself!" BamBam's mouth wouldn't stop really. He was like diva on raid and I didn't know if to be shocked or to laugh.

 

"I hope you'll like my gift as well. It's nothing expensive of special but it may be useful," Baekhyun smiled at me and I gave him smile back. After BamBam's trash talk his cheeks were slightly tanned in red and I was starting to worry what the hell had BamBam as a gift.

 

"Yes yes same here. But as BamBam let me know ahead, cake will came later since it was last time order. It'll be delivered into house." Taehyung said and I sat at couch.

 

"You didn't have to worry about that really. I even forgot my own birthday," I gave them smile. I didn't prepared much for them and they thought of me which touched me.

 

"It's fine really," Taehyung said. "Guys, I brought some champagne so let's cheer for little Jimin here and than Jimin," he turned to me, "you'll be opening your gifts from all of us!" he was more excited than me.

 

With laugh I just nodded and watched Taehyung to run into kitchen bringing back four glasses and Beakhyun taking out champagne. Since when Taehyung opens any bottle it sounds like a gun shot that broke my mirror last time, I quickly took the bottle from his hands and opened it myself, securely under the dish-cloth.

 

"CHEERS!" we said together and laughed as well. I liked those two omegas that entered my life just today. It looked like we'll be friends. And soon I was pushed into couch with all the gifts to open them.

 

Since most of the boxes were from Bambam (what made me more scared), he said his gifts will go as last ones, which I didn't opposed much, I didn't care whose gift I'll open as first, I was thankful for them all.

 

First gift was from Baekhyun. He gave me beautiful diary with leather cover in vintage style, with ink pen that I fell in love. I gave him a warm smile and thanked him dearly. 

 

Second gift was from Taehyung. Since Taehyung knows me I found under decorative paper a book from my favorite author. I was glad for that gift, I was almost finished with the current one so it came just in time. 

 

After that I looked at the BamBam's glowing face woth excitement and I gulped. There were few boxes left and all were gifts from BamBam. I took one of the box and opened it. There was underwear. Actually better description was small ribbon of lace connected with tiny tiny silk strap. Three pieces in three different colors. I was scared what is in next one. 

 

Panties. With more lace but not so tiny as previous ones. But again in different colours.

 

Lingerie.

 

Stocking.

 

Garters.

 

Tap pants.

 

Toys.

 

. . . .

 

TOYS??!!!

 

I shut the box close.

 

"Whha-wha-what's all that f-for?" I asked with shaky hands. 

 

"What do you mean what's that for? Every omega should have that and I bet you'll look amazing in those, for sure," BamBam shook his head like it was something totally normal. 

 

"I-I'm not really sure..." I tried to protest. 

 

"Oh common. Don't tell me that. Here, put it on for us so you can see that you'll look georgeus," he gave me box with stockings and basically pushed me out of the room. "And don't come back till you're dressed in that, okay?" he said before he shut the door behind me. 

 

This BamBam was really something. He made me to go and try this piece of lacy fabric on myself. I tough that maybe Taehyung will be merciful to me but he had this smug smile on his face while Baekhyun was looking apologizing. I just sighed and opened a box. I couldn't even explain what was it. It was something like those sexy and complicated underwear that women in film wear to look sexy and ready for it. Which I wasn't honestly. I put it on somehow, but it took me at least half hour to do so. I was slightly ashamed of wearing those. Even tho almost my whole legs were covered, I felt like naked. My buttocks were showing, just like my tights and silk strap felt so uncomfy. I shook my head and put on my baggy jumper. It covered the front and a little of back but not much really. Also my legs tightly stroked in lacy hosiery were exposed so much. I had to swallow my pride and with sory blush I went out to the living room. 

 

"Okay, I tried it. Are you satisfied now, BamBam?" I looked around to find that man and scold him and I did found him but he was next the opened door. What was more shocking, he wasn't alone. My face changed into bright red squishy tomato when my eyes met with wide ones at the door. Namjoon was standing there in his own georgeusness with his jaw dropped, wide eyes and small blush as well. 

 

"Jimin, I think this look is just the best judge for you," I heard BamBam said but my head was slightly spinning. 

 

I'm doomed. 

 

He's staring. 

 

OH MY GOD. 


	7. Chapter 7

This wasn’t right. First thing I did was fall down and use my jumper and pillows around me as a cover. I was so deeply ashamed! I really didn’t think I’ll see him tonight. Gladly, Taehyung’s reaction was quick and he excused Namjoon out of the door and came back to me.

 

“This wasn’t really part of the plan. I didn’t expect him to show up,” he said and I just nodded. I lost my words, what can I say.

 

I took a pillow and hit my face with it. What the hell was it? He was here and saw me in this…this whatever thing it was. What will he think about me now? How can I look into his face again without being so damn ashamed for what he saw? This cannot be real. Someone, please slap me! It was like an illusion at some point, a dream. But in that kind of perverted dream, he’ll come to me and- JIMIN ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT GOT INTO YOU? When did my mind change into the perverted monster? My head met the floor and hosiery got tighter.

 

I quickly stood up. “I need to change into my own clothes. This just isn’t me,” and I run back to my room. This thing was making me go crazy. Way too tight and so uncomfortable. How can somebody wear this thing? It’s unbelievable what are some individuals willing to do just to attract someone. If that person doesn’t like you for who you are then why should you put something like this on? That’s terrible.

 

What was even worse I found out that getting out of this was much more complicated than getting in. For a moment, really just a tiny little moment I thought that fastest way would be changing into a tiger and tearing this whole thing apart but I couldn’t do that. After all, it was a gift and doing that would be just mean. I sighed and looked at the maze on my body. Slowly, I found the way out of it, putting it on the chair and wearing my sweatpants again, feeling much much more freedom. I went back to my guests.

 

BamBam was openly grinning, Taehyung tried not to but failed miserably right as he saw me and only Baekhyun really looked apological when others were basically laughing.

 

I grimaced at Taehyung and he just blew up. “Muaaahaaa did you muahaaa saw him? Pfft, he looked so shocked I bet he had to calm himself down ptfffhaaaaahaha,” he was bending as he laughed. Yes, rumors were true, the best friend will firstly laugh at your misery before actually feeling bad for you. This was describing Taehyung perfectly. He didn’t know when to stop.

 

“Yes, yes, thank you, Tae, now I feel much much better,” I blushed madly. This was the most embarrassing moment of my life. And it was in front of Namjoon. Why him? What I know, guys said it was supposed to be cake delivery, how comes Namjoon was there?

 

“Why was he even here?” I asked and looked at them.

 

“Oh, Jaejoong couldn’t bring cake by himself so he sent Namjoon who was just nearby. He didn’t have a problem with it,” BamBam said. It was hard for me to believe it but I let it go. It wasn’t that important anymore. What happened, happened.

 

“Okay… Can we not talk about this anymore? What about watching some movie?” I hoped. It would be even more embarrassing if we’ll be talking further about that. I didn’t want to really…

 

BamBam, of course, was more than happy I asked and took out one of his half action half romance movies. I sat down, leaned onto the couch and even tho I wanted to pay attention I couldn’t.

 

It’s going to be awkward around Namjoon after this incident. I probably won’t be talking to him much, avoiding is the best way tho… But, what if he’ll want to talk to me or go for a run like last time? No, no, no, I’ll have my heat in two weeks, it’s in the best interest of both of us we’ll keep some distance. At least I should.

 

I took out my last future me letter we wrote. Taehyung saw me and pat me on the shoulder.

 

“I know we always read them out loud but you don’t have to read it if you don’t want to,” he knew what I probably wrote there and it was really painful.

 

“Don’t worry so much, Tae, I’m fine with that,” I smiled at him and looked at the TV. “But now we should finish watching a movie first,” I leaned my head on the side of the couch and for the rest of the movie my mind kept on replaying Namjoon’s face at the moment when he saw me. I couldn’t get rid of it.

 

Was I falling in love with him? Impossible. Yet my fantasy went wild. And my heart ached. Why am I easily to fall in love? Why do I always fall so easily? I was tricked once, why can’t my heart learn just understand that? I guess heart is just way too stupid and but brain is doing what he can to prevent the heart from getting hurt. At least I still can fall out of love, I don’t have the worse symptoms yet. I’m not jealous of other omegas that are around Namjoon, nor I feel sad when he’s not here, nor I smile all the time when we’re together. I’m not too deep to not be able to save myself.

 

I saw few omegas that were trying to get Namjoon’s attention but none of them succeed so far. Maybe Jin was right, maybe Namjoon was really and honestly interested in me but it could also be just a mask. He may just want me as a trophy. And I was worried about that the most. I don’t want to be someone’s trophy again.

 

Longer I thought about it the longer I felt like I was scared to risk something. I was trying to excuse it with reason that I don’t like him and then with pain that may come with him but true reason was my own fear. That fear was so big and so strong that it overshadows everything else. I wanted so much from my life but due to my fear and condition, I thought that like this I’m more protected. Not only from alphas but also from myself. I could imagine myself giving my all to Namjoon and than him easily crushing it on the pieces. But would he really? I wasn’t 100% sure he would and everything this could be only my black predictions. But I knew I’ll always find some buts in it.

 

I sighed and the movie ended. Of course, BamBam started after-movie-drooling-over-man and started to trash talk again. While he was at it, Taehyung brought the oh so great cake and put it on the table along with four plates and forks.

 

I thanked him silently and took a knife to cut it, share it with this small company I had tonight.

 

“WAIT!” I heard BamBam say and looked at him weirdly. “You didn’t blow the candles,” he said and few candles appeared from a bag- Wait where did he had that bag? That doesn’t matter anymore.

 

He put the candles on the cake and lit them quickly. “Now you can wish something,” Baekhyun said and all of them looked at me encouragingly.

 

My eyes fell on a beautiful cake, not baked with fruits, curds, and cream. It looked good and I truly couldn’t wait to taste it, but the supposed wish make my brain gears, if I had some, move, and my thoughts spin pretty fast. What should I wish for?

 

There was so many things.

 

I don’t want this fear I have. I don’t want the pain. I don’t want to suffer. I want to find true love! I want to have someone to protect me, to hold me when there’s storm and lightning is just too strong. I want someone with who I can be weak, I can cry when I feel like it or laugh even when there’s no reason. I want family.

 

I want so many things.

 

   I’m so selfish.

 

I took a deep breath in and with all the questions, insecurities and cravings I blow the candles. I wished for everything and anything. I wasn’t specific because I didn’t think I needed more in my life.

 

Everyone clapped their hands with smiles on their faces and I had to smile as well. They were so happy for me I couldn’t be down today. “Now, I know you were waiting for it. I’m gonna share this amazing georgeus and tasty looking cake with you my dear people over here. I can see that desire you all have all over your faces,” we laughed together and I finally cut the cake.

 

After all eating and making fun of Taehyung when he had cream all over his face we didn’t read the-future-me letters. Deep in my soul I had to admit I really wasn’t ready to read what I wrote into that letter. Memories, which it brought, weren’t the happiest of my life nor the most beautiful. I know I’ll hide them for as long as I could.

 

After first bottle of soju was empty, we used it for a game. To be honest I didn’t really like this idea. It was called bottle and principe was easy. You spin the bottle and on who will top of the bottle poit, that one will be either asked a question or will have to do something. It the chosen one will reject participating, he has to drink one shot of random alcohol we had over there. Which was either beer of a soju.

 

I tough about my possibilities. Maybe I can hear them out first and reject when I’ll know the question.

 

“Just one more rule!” screamed Taehyung. “Once you know the dare you can’t reject it. You can reject only a question. I promise no one will give some embarrassing dares, okay?” he looked at others and they nodded. The only thing I have on my mind was, damn I can’t reject. This was so unfair!

 

I just sighed and nodded. “Okay but promise is a promise. No terribly embarrassing dares or I’m out.”

 

“Okay!” he gave me a thumb up. “Now I believe we can start.” he took a bottlw and put it in the middle of our small circle. He spinned it and-

 

-it ended on BamBam. Taehyung laughed. “Okay. So. Truth or dare?”

 

“Hmmm…. Truth?”

 

“You’re asking or answering?”

 

“Answering! Truth!”

 

“Okay okay… Hmmm… Have you ever been kiss by alpha?” Taehyung asked and I nearly choked on my coke. Is he really going to ask something like that? I’m way too innocent for this! You lost your innocence when you fell asleep on alpha! my conscience voiced in my head. That sound so bad. It was so intimate. Damn.

 

“Oh. Let me think. I guess I was once. But that was looong time ago. I was in kindergarten and one alpha kissed me as said he’ll mary me. You can imagine how all the care takers were laughing,” he laughed himself out loud.

 

“OMG, I can!” Taehyung laughed as well. “Do you still remember who was it?”

 

“I was like three years old! Do you really think I remember? But I think my mum said it was either Jackson on Namjoon… I think~~”

 

Why does my chest feel like in clamp. And my heart beat went up. And why is so hot in here all of sudden. The imagination of cute little Namjoon kissing even cuter little BamBam was like a rush I got from nowhere. Why does it even have som influence on me? Am I that weird? They were kids. And even Bam doesn’t know for sure if it was really Namjoon. And kids do a lot of things that changes over a time. Why the hell I feel betrayed? Or what is this flustration in me?

 

I didn’t even realize when they stopped talking. The bottle was spinning around once again. This time it ended up on me. Oh. Bloody. Jesus. Not like tigers believe in Jesus.

 

“Oh~~ Jiminahhh~~ Question or dare? Or pass?” Bam asked. Of course, he will be the one asking a question now or giving me some dare.

 

“Q… Question.” I was really hesitating. But I didn’t feel like doing some weird dare so question would be good. At least I hoped it would be. Would it?

 

“Okay so question. This it hard. I want to ask something interesting but I dunno what. And for sure it’ll have something to do with alpha so prepare for that,” BamBam grinned and cold runned down my spine. This is going to be… I dunno. What if he asks something very very intimate and it will include Namjoon?

 

“Did you dated an alpha?” BamBam said innocently and I froze. My mind was seeing only one person.

 

I saw that grin on his face, the way he looked at me as on some home pet. He said he’ll love me. He was careful with me, he didn’t force me. But when we finally kissed the pain striked like lightning and I felt like dying.

 

I wanted to forget those memories.


	8. Chapter 8

Namjoon POV

 

Taehyung shut the door behind me, but he couldn’t change the fact that I have seen what I seen. But I don’t think he had a problem with it, I would even say he was giggling while he was closing the door. I leaned on it and rested my head on the cold wood. Oh God. Could he be even cuter? What was worse, he looked so hot. I wanted to touch him so badly.

 

I slapped myself. I should stop dreaming about Jimin, God dam it. I should be focusing on other stuff. But that picture won’t go away. Jimin, in hosiery, with overly big jumper on... I griped my jumper above my heart trying to stop its racing. The way he looked at moment when our eyes met, his blushing cheeks, hands gripping onto the hem of his jumper, eyes wide open. It took him a moment, but he reacted pretty quickly.

 

When I saw him sitting between those soft pillows, I suddenly felt so warm inside. This was so confusing. As much as I wanted him, I knew he doesn’t want me. But for some reason, I couldn’t give up. But how am I supposed to express my feelings... I can’t just blur out confession and expect passionate yes from him! Wait... I’m not going to propose him. I definitely need some advice.

 

I went into the street and took out my phone. First thing I did was writing text message to Jin hyun and Chanyeol hyun.

 

To: Chanyeol, Jin-hyun

 

Guys, I need your help. Can we meet at Mark-hyun’s place?

 

I’ve got the positive answer right away. God bless those two. But not too soon, I don’t want to be uncle without mate. Who am I kidding? The only face currently showing up in my mind was Jimin’s. How could I fall in love so easily? Did I just admit I’m in love? God bless me. I mean - help me.

 

I went to Tuan Tea&Coffee, one of so not many places in our clan that young people use to have some teenage time at. Mark Tuan, probably the oldest virgin in our small friend circle, was the owner of it. He overtook it after his father and I was doing actually a good work. It was usually deadly packed up with people, but now, that it was after a closing time, it was empty. But since the place was a part of family house, Mark was definitely up.

 

I met Jin at the front door waiting.

 

“I already ringed but you know Mark, it takes him so long to find the key,” he explained.

 

"Yeah I know," I giggled. "What about Chanyeol? Is he coming or not?"

 

"I believe he's your hyun too," Jin said and grinned. "He'll come a little later."

 

"I know Chanyeol is hyun as well but just look at him. He's not acting like a hyun at all!"

 

"But he still is your hyun plus he's mated already," he exclaimed, and I just signed.

 

"Are you teasing me? Look at Mark hyun, he's not mated yet as well and he's actually Chanyeol's age."

 

"Yes, but Mark is different."

 

"Wait, wasn't he your crush before Taehyung showed up?" I teased back.

 

"Ya!" He hit my shoulder with his hand and I laughed.

 

He would probably torture me for much longer but in that moment the lock in the door made a silent clicking sound and door opened wide. Mark was standing there only in his sweatpants and t-shirt looking annoyed. I believe he really was, but I couldn't care less.

 

"Go in and don't be overly loud. I need to sleep because Jaebum is going to have birthday party for his two years old devil tomorrow. I definitely need my sleep," he groaned and left us as soon ad as he came.

 

Jaebum and his mate, Youngjae, had a little cute baby girl. Natural devil in a mask of small girl. Like... Sorry Mark hyun, it's not my fault she likes you more than her parents!

 

I sat down and Jin went to make us a tea. It was like a home for us here.

 

"So... What did you wanted to talk about?" he asks, showing me two different bags of tea to choose flavor from.

 

"I want an advice," I said and pointed on one of the bags.

 

"Love advice?" Jin grinned teasingly wiggling his eyebrows. I wound say that no, but...

 

"Yes"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, really... I need love advice."

 

"Is it about Jimin?" he asked and leaned against counter waiting for the water to boil.

 

"You know me well~"

 

"Of course I do..."

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol barged into the place. "Hey ya! Missed me?" he was grinning and full of energy.

 

"Hey Chanyeol," I greeted him. "Jin's making tea. Want some?"

 

"Yeah sure!" he sat down and looked at me. "So~ what's up man? Why did you call?"

 

"I need an advice."

 

"A LOVE advice" said Jin annoyingly and I rolled my eyes on him.

 

"Love advice? Girl or boy?"

 

"..."

 

"Boy!" Jin I'll kill you!

 

"Oooh so an omega? Or a beta? Do I know him?" Chanyeol looked kinda excited.

 

"I don't know if you know him. He's an omega. He's friend of a Jin's mate," I explained. Jin came and put the tea cups in front of each of us.

 

"Waaaaait... Taehyung's friend? You mean... What was his name... JIMIN?!!" He said after a moment of thinking.

 

"Yes, how do you know?"

 

"Oh! Baekhyun is at birthday party with BamBam so I know. Also... I'm kinda sorry for him tho, BamBam's gifts arreeee~~ a bit indecent" he grinned knowingly and image of Jimin in that outfit... I blushed madly.

 

"Oh my maaaaan you saw that riiiiight?" My god Chanyeol.

 

"How come you know?"

 

"Baekhyun got the same gift when he had a birthday before. And let me tell you I went to thank him personally. I can't say who enjoined it more, me or Baekkie"

 

"What are you two talking about?" Jin asked looking from one to another.

 

"You'll find out when Taehyung has a birthday party. And believe me you'll love it," Chanyeol grinned and I laughed loud.

 

"Okay okay let's stop this talk and talk about why we are here," I looked at those two. "Both of you are happily mated to your lovely omega boys. Now tell me, how did you know they were the right one?" I looked at them with expectations.

 

 

 

"Touch!"

 

"Touch?"

 

They answered together. And I sighed. This wasn't helping.

 

"Some other way?" I mixed my tea with a spoon.

 

"Why would you need other way when you have this easy option? You need just a touch and you won't let go for rest of your life or you'll never touch them again," Chanyeol didn't understand.

 

"I can't touch him. He's... Different. Every touch of alpha hurts him and I think that his hatred has more behind it so I don't want to hurt him. Yet I feel like I want him so bad. What should I do?"

 

Both of them lowered their heads. They truly didn't know.

 

"Maybe you should chase after him," Jin suggested.

 

"Yeah right, just like humans do when they like someone. Ask him on a date!" Chanyeol joined this plan.

 

"A date?" I looked at the duo confused. "How am I supposed to go on date with him? Where? And how? What?!"

 

They both shook their heads.

 

"Cinema?"

 

"Romantic dinner?"

 

"Picnic?"

 

"Star gazing?"

 

They were throwing suggestions my way and I just shook my head. "Isn't that working on girls more?"

 

"But being omega is like a half girl, right?" Chanyeol grinned and Jin smacked his head.

 

"How could have Baekhyun fell for such an idiot. Tsss..."

 

"Beakhyun loves me unconditionally," Chanyeol pouted like a kid.

 

"Guys, guys! Back to the main issue. What should I do?"

 

"Go on a date," Jin repeated. "Like, just simply ask him out. Even a walk should do the work but since you can't touch him, you'll never know if he's the right one."

 

"Maybe he'll let me touch him once," I tried to be optimistic.

 

"You never know if you won't try tho," I smiled at my older brother.

 

"But maaaan, be careful 'cause if your balls are right, then when you'll touch him you'll go into the rut right away" Chanyeol warned me.

 

Hearnig that, I could only sigh again. What to do...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ~ a chapter

Jiminah~ Wake up Jimin!" I heard Taehyung as he leaned above my head and tapped my cheeks. I had a cold cloth on my forehead and was laying down on one of the futons that I have brought. 

 

I opened my eyes slowly and then closed them again because the light was too strong. I put my hand over my eyes and tried again. 

 

"What happened?" I asked and looked around. 

 

"You fell unconscious," Baekhyun explained. So they all were still there. 

 

A deep sigh left my lips. "Really?" 

 

"Yes you scared the shit out of us?!! What was that?"

 

I looked at Taehyung knowingly, giving him a sad smile. "Just a bad memory of someone," I explained and saw that Taehyung understood in an instant.

 

"He's still hunting you, huh?" Taehyung frowned and helped me sit. "That piece of shit... I told you to not date him but you wouldn't listen. All over hills for guy who was just a sweet talk, my god..." Taehyung was mad at him, yet I was mad at myself. I let that bad memory hunt me yet didn't do anything to stop it.

 

"Calm down, Tae..." I smiled at him. "I'm good. Really."

 

"So..." BamBam looked at me, "you dated an alpha? Is that true?" he asked and earned smack on head from Taehyung. "What was that for?!" he winced.

 

"Tae..." I gave him a warning glare but he only shrugged and didn't look at me.

 

"So... You want to talk about it?" Baekhyun asked concerned. 

 

"It's fine guys... It was long time ago and I really don't want to talk about it," I smiled at them and shook my head to be fully awake again. 

 

"But you have to promise me that you'll tell me about it once, okay? 'Cause damn my mind is all over two alphas and I have no idea how to solve this dilemma," BamBam commented and everyone laughed at that. 

 

"Maybe your prince in a shining armor will be someone completely different," I smiled at him. He shot me a glare and If that could kill me I'd be dead many times over. 

 

Since we cleared out this incident BamBam suggested to continue playing the game but Taehyung and Baekhyun almost smacked his head at the same time if I haven't stopped them. 

 

We didn't play bottle anymore after that and sadly for BamBam, he didn't get the answer he was looking for. But it was sad only for him. Not for me at all. 

 

Thinking about past has always left me feeling empty and useless. Thinking about it left me feeling really weird inside. Even though it was a memory this bad, my mind kept on playing all the good things that happened to us when we were together, all the good moments.

 

I remember when we went on our first date, how nice it was to just walk and talk about almost anything. Memory of two of us was locked inside my mind and my heart and I just couldn't forget. Why would I forget all those good moments I could feel? That would be just a selfish act of teenage boy who I wasn't. I was in my early twenties, old enough to be mated and think about future with family and home. 

 

Mating was number one issue to talk about between almost all alphas and if it wasn't that then there were kids or alphas. I couldn't really escape it. The only thing I could do was to listen and not express myself any other way - they would talk to me about it and question as *why aren't you mated yet* would come and I really, really didn't like talking about that.

 

Anyways, we went to sleep after that and in the next morning I found myself cleaning after my companions. It took me almost a half day so I couldn't cook for myself. Who would think that four people can make so much of mess around one house. But they really can. Empty beer cans, soju bottles and empty bags of numerous snacks were laying all over the place. Also, my fridge looked like someone robbed it. I had to do the groceries.

 

As a result of the devastating state of my house, I had to eat outside which I hated the most. You get to contact with so many people around, like, I'm sorry I sound like neet freak right now. I went to restaurant that was closest to my house and decided to just order and let them pack it so I won't have to stay at that place for long. I can eat it at home. I will most definitely recycle all packing I'll have my food in.

 

It was around the lunch time so place was almost full. I wouldn't have a place to sit at alone anyways, so I just stood in queue and waited.

 

"Jimin?" I heard voice behind me and I swear all my neck hair (if I had any) stood up and my cheeks blushed immediately.

 

"Hello, Namjoon," I greeted but didn't dare to look back. If he'd see my face at the moment it would be equal to burying myself alive. 

 

"Did you come to eat here?" *no mister, I came to make food photoshoot-* of course I came to order food! Who would expect such an obvious question.

 

"Yes, just to get it packed and go back home, I still have some things to get done." I tried to sound convincing, I don't need to be with him at the moment.

 

"Did BamBam made such a mess again? You should tell him other way he'll do it again, trust me."

 

"I'll do that next time, thanks for advice," I bowed slightly not showing him my face.

 

"What are your plans for rest of the day?" he really was unable to read in between the lines. 

 

"Why are you asking?" Just one more person and it'll be my turn to order. 

 

"Because I'd like to ask if you'll go out with me," oh I thought it's gonna be something... Wait... What?!! 

 

"Sorry I'm busy today," I responded and shut his next question by ordering. 

 

"Would you like something to drink?" girl behind the counter asked.

 

"Green iced tea please," I ordered and whike she was working on my order I felt Namjoon hella close to ny back.

 

"Why green tea? Don't you want something more... Sweet?"

 

"Green tea helps with concentration," I explained, and I needed that immediately with an annoying alpha behind my back.

 

"Are you going to study or work on something?" He can't let me be, can he?

 

"What about you, are you going to do something interesting?" I shot him question not answering to his.

 

"You didn't answer my question." You don't say. 

 

"Yeah I know but I have to go." The girl had my order finally ready and I hurried to pay to leave as soon as possible.

 

"Can we meet later?" He asked - and again something I didn't want to answer. Seriously, this guy should learn what not answering means.

 

I took my order and bowed to him slightly leaving the place with confused Namjoon scratching his head and giggling girl behind the counter.

 

*later at grocery shop*

 

Okay, I need milk, some cereals, bread, vegetables... Hmmm... Should I buy some snacks as well? What about some soju and beer along since those three left my place basically devoid of any alcohol. Not like I'm complaining. Okay so soju and beer it is. And those snacks. Salty one... Oh and with cheese and roasted bacon flavor. Yes yes that's it.

 

I went to the counter to pay for what I wanted to buy. I was able to fit it into one bag somehow and went outside. After three steps I lurched myself stopping, turned back and facepalmed. How could I forgot the instant noodles? How?!

 

I went back into shop just to buy few packs of noodles. I picked like five and went to the counter once again to pay. After customer that was just ahead of me paid, he turned and I could see man's face.

 

I didn't tought I see this face again. Not here. Not now. Why him?

 

But gladly he didn't look at me, he acted like there was no one behind him. That was good. I didn't know how I would react if he had looked into my eyes. Jesus, how can he still have this power over me? Over my mind and body? How?

 

I paid for my noodles and went outside of shop. This was so confusing. What is he doing here? Did he just stop by or... Why is he back? Maybe he's just visiting relatives. Or simply he tought that he'll break the promise he gave me to never show his face in front of me. Would he be that bad? He said he never breaks his promises.

 

Why am I even thinking about this? Amd why does my hand feels so empty? I looked down at my head panicking... Where is my-

 

"Looking for this?" I heard familiar voice for the second time today. Kim Namjoon started to be the most annoying and unpredictable person in my life. How come he's here? More importantly, how did he snatch my bag with groceries without me realizing it and without touching me?

 

"Please, give it back," I begged annoyed.

 

"No."

What?

"I asked you what are your plans for later but you wouldn't tell me anything. Now I'll walk you home helping you with this... By the way, why are you buying beer and soju? Planing another party?"

 

"NO! That's for later occasions. Just to be ready if anything unpredictable comes." I tried to take my bag back but I failed.

 

"I'll carry that, really. Can you let me do that?" I looked into his eyes and that look and soft voice just moved something deep within me. I only managed to nod, and with burning red ears, I walked next to this handsome alpha with those packs of noodles pressed against my chest. Why did I suddenly feel so embarrassed?

 

"Ehm... How did you knew I was doing groceries?"

 

"Taehyung was feeling a bit bad today and Jin was nursing him. He admitted he drank a bit more than he tought yesterday, and seeing all the garbage outside your house, I figured you'll be out of any possible supplies." He shrugged like it was nothing.

 

"So based on your deductive skills you basically followed me... But I tought I was obvious enough that I didn't want to talk to you," I exclaimed and lowered my head even more if it was possible. 

 

"If it's because of that... Outfit, I saw on you last nigh-"

 

"Don't mention it!" my face changed into tomato.

 

"You're cute when blushing," Jesus Christ help me with this man. Making me so flustered right now.

 

"Noooo~~" I whined.

 

"By the way, you looked concerned when I walked to you just now. What made you like that?" he really has a good eye for such stuff.

 

"I just saw someone I didn't see in a while so... Yeah." I didn't look up to face him. I didn't want him to know how it moved me. And to be honest at least to myself, it has trully moved me a lot.

 

"You want to talk about it?" he asked looking at me with troubled expression.

 

"No need I'm fine. Really." I tried to smile at him, but I guess I failed.

 

"Jin hyung says that when people say they are fine they most definitely aren't." Screw you Jin!

 

"But in this case I'm really okay. I can cope with it by myself."

 

"But really if you need anyone to talk to, just call me, okay?"

 

"Yup I'll do that. Satisfied?"

 

"Not 'till you call me," he grinned and somehow that lightened up my mood. He could easily be a mood maker if he wanted to. For the first time of today I smiled with a total honesty.

 

"You're so cheesy," I replied automatically being embarrassed.

 

"Oh, but seeing your reaction, you like when I'm cheesy," his smile got wider and I should've just slapped myself for letting him do that.

 

"Just let's go, I want to reach my home already and put this stuff into fridge." I sped up a bit just to cover up my embarrassment but he could follow with ease.

 

For the rest of the way he didn't say anything, however, he had this smug expression on his face interchanging with a wide smile from time to time. I must admit he looked either hilarious or adorable. He looked so happy and sweet when smiling, his dimples were showing and it even made me smile. Admitting that his smile was contagious I found myself smiling along way. How much crazier can I get?

 

"We're almost there."

 

"What a shame," I looked at him in awe.

 

"What?!"

 

"Nothing!" this time it was him who sped up. Let's call it awkward silence again.

 

"Wait for me!" I screamed after him. He was taller than me - means his legs were longer than mine. For every step he took I had to made two, how could I follow-up?

 

I managed to catch up with him and he also slowed down a bit. We were almost at my front door anyways so I stood there waiting for him to give me my bag back.

 

He opened it. "Put that noodles in first," he instructed and I just did as he said. After that he handed me a bag and I just gripped it on the sides to avoid any skin contact.

 

"Thanks for help," I looked up at him (yeah, up high) and smiled. I was glad to behome finally because it looked like there's gonna be a storm soon. 

 

"You're welcome. I can help anytime you ask me to. Also... You didn't answer at lunch but I'm gonna ask again anyways." He cleared his throat and I felt like I knew what he's about to ask. "Will you go out with me? I mean on date. I promise I will restrain myself from touching and anything as much as is possible. Just give me a chance," he was looking at me with such expectant expression. What am I supposed to do?

 

Taehyung and Jin, both said to give him a chance. And yes I found myself being attracted to him lately and yes, if we won't directly touch I should be good right? Argh...

 

"Okay... One date." Did I really said it out loud?

 

I could see how much he's smiling, like he got his favorite ice cream for free. He looked kinda cute, I admit. The wind rose and ruffled my hair. It was getting colder lately and it really looked like a storm was about to come. I shook from sudden coldness.

 

Namjoon walked to me and lifted his hand up scaring the shit out of me. "What are you doing?" I asked terrified.

 

"Nothing just don't move," he gave me assuring smile but for some reason I was scared to believe him. Yet I didn't move an inch.

 

He pulled the hood from my jumper up on my head protecting me from wind. "It's cold you should be careful not to catch a cold." Is it just my imagination or is he acting like my boyfried all of sudden? "I'll call you tomorrow about the date, okay?" he smiled at me and... Holy smokes he planted a kiss, holy kiss, on my head. 

 

Of course there was a hood preventing us from any direct contact but it still was the most intimate gesture I have ever experienced. Except for the kiss I shared with unnamed alpha in the past. But that wasn't pleasant. Did I just indirectly admit that this kiss was pleasant? I guess I must've turn into crazy person.

 

"Y-yeah..." why the hell do I shutter?

 

He lowered his head to be at the same level as mine, which I admit could be meant in a good way, but his face was somehow way too close to mine. "See you tomorrow then," he straighten up, waved and walked away.

 

And I could finally breath again.

 

In no time I got in and shut the door behind me.

 

I'm doomed.

 

Noone's POV

 

"Did you find him?"

 

"I did. He's living in Kim's tiger pack, small village on the south."

 

"What about his relationships?"

 

Informer shook his head. "I'm not sure. He seems to be close to one alpha but I can't sense mating knot between them."

 

Leader lowered his head thinking. "Do you think he'll exchange his life for that alpha life?"

 

"I'm not sure... I feel connection between them but I don't know if it's strong enough. Maybe he will, but I can't guarantee it."

 

"What about Yoongi? Did you see him? That boy makes me feel worried and I don't like that."

 

"He's currently in Kim's pack."

 

Leader straighten his back and looked right at the informer. "That's like two birds with one stone. I need him back, he's going to be next head. I let him wander around the world long enough."

 

"Do you think he will come back willingly?"

 

"If not, bring him back by force." 

 

"Yes master," informer bowed and left the room.

 

"Park Jimin. Your lineage is heading to the end. My oath will be fulfilled soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is starting~~
> 
> Also thanks for your lovely comments, they make my heart flutter ☙

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and afzer a long time I'm just trying out if I'm capable to use AO3 ^^ also please let me know if you like the story in the comments ^^


End file.
